


be my soulmate for the night

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bastian?" Philipp picked up after a few rings. He sighed in relief. "Fips, we need your help. Can I videocall?" </p><p>"Lukas, I've already told Basti I'm not un-retiring this week." Bastian runs a hand through hair that was too short for the motion. The ring on his finger felt heavy and too strange to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my soulmate for the night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my drafts for a long while so I thought the right thing to do was post it.

They had called Philipp because he was retired and he would keep a level head about the situation or so that was what Bastian argued until Lukas gave into the reasoning.

After poking and prodding at each other, enlisting the help of their roommates and making sure it wasn't a dream, their last resort was the Bayern captain. 

"Bastian?" Philipp picked up after a few rings. He sighed in relief. "Fips, we need your help. Can I videocall?" 

"Lukas, I've already told Basti I'm not un-retiring this week." Bastian runs a hand through hair that was too short for the motion. The ring on his finger felt heavy and too strange to be real. The whole situation was a bizarre, out of a movie crazy and Bastian was already panicking about the various fields he had to manage as Lukas Podolski, not to mention if they didn't switch back soon, there would be more trouble with the team.

"It's not Lukas. I mean, it is, but I'm Basti, in Lukas' body. Video conference now? please?" Fips is silent for a moment before the notification pops up with Philipp's face. 

Lukas as himself, which is an odd thought, waves at the camera to Philipp a little half-heartedly, almost positive that the Bayern man would think it a joke and not be able to help them. "I didn't think it would happen again." The former captain muttered to their combined astonishment. 

"Come again?" Lukas' voice sounded completely different when it came out of his mouth, or _his_ mouth. Bastian was getting a headache, somehow, if not physically, spiritually, a spiritual headache. Lukas mouthed 'again?' almost silently when he caught his own green eyes. 

"It's the armband." Philipp was non-plussed by their silent communication. "What?" His voice can't have always been that high. Bastian winces. Does he sound like that to Lukas all the time, or was it just his out of body situation currently? 

"The armband Bas-Lukas. It switched you around. I don't know how or why but I know you have twenty-four hours to figure it out or else." Bastian was still stuck on the armband, how could it be the armband? Did it happen to every national team? Was the manufacturer cursing them? How could they be stuck in each other's bodies because of an armband?

Lukas snatched the phone. "or else what?" His voice was getting dangerously _squeaky_. Bastian looked to Fips who shrugged. "I don't know."

*

Philipp had told them everything he knew about the mysterious event, from Kahn's "or else" comment and his own version of the switch. He hadn't mentioned names but Bastian had some suspicions. "We resolved our differences." he had said when Lukas asked how they got back into their own bodies. It was cryptic and didn't help them as Fips thought it might be a different case with them. 

"So, should we go through a list of what we did yesterday besides share our nation's captain band? Philipp mentioned it does this when the captain needed to hear or do something in particular to go on with their life, duties, whatever." Bastian knew they shared some mannerisms as friends for eleven long years, but he would never get used to how Poldi sat with his body. 

Bastian paced around the room. 

"Could you stop that. It's making me dizzy and I definitely don't walk like that." Bastian gave him an incredulous look. They were the same height and around the same weight, how on earth would their walk be different enough for Lukas to complain. "What do you mean, how do I walk?" He ignores the different pitch of his voice, ridiculously deep in his ears.

Lukas looks away for a moment before replying in an uncertain tone. "I don't know...you use your hips a lot more." He sucks in his bottom lip to not laugh. "My hips?" 

"Don't laugh, Basti. We can't stay in this room forever and if we need to act like each other, I don't walk around with my hips wobbling." Bastian rolls his eyes.

"I don't slouch when I sit, Podolski. I'm not the only one who needs to work on their impression." Lukas straightens up, offended at the comment. "I don't slouch!" Bastian points at him. "Fine, but you're all wrong in the chair. What if I have to sit down with Jogi for a planning session, you're not going to go with that." He motions his hand up and down. 

"That? You mean _relaxed_? Because you definitely need to be more often, grey hair." Bastian narrowed his eyes. 

"You did not just say that, Lukas Josef Podolski." Lukas coughs. He combed back the hair currently on his head and was surprised at how soft it was. He couldn't get distracted when he was mocking his best friend. The grey looked good on him, but Bastian refused to hear anything about the changing color. Besides, he knew what the older man said about Lukas having some grey himself. 

"Using my full name really helps your case, Schweini." Bastian huffs. "Lukas, we have a huge problem with a deadline and consequences unknown." 

"I know. What I don't know is how to fix it, unless you actually are jealous of my fewer grey hairs."

He jokes lamely. Bastian in his body was pretty terrifying when he thought about it for too long. He could survive for a day but that 'or else' hung around ominously in the air. 

"Basti, how are we gonna do this? We've got nothing to go on." 

Bastian felt his face freeze into the wrong expression. Lukas wasn't looking at him so he took a deep breath and decided to lie for the sake of his best friend, not for the first time and probably not for the last. "We'll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, feedback is welcome.


End file.
